


We Owe It To Our Hearts To Try

by Neghut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neghut/pseuds/Neghut
Summary: Lex promised Lena a world of suffering if she does not sever her romantic ties to National City's resident Kryptonian superhero.After Lex's latest attempt to eliminate his sister and Kara, the two have a heart to heart in the DEO medbay where some concessions had to be made for their impending mortality.ORA conversation between Lena and Kara after another assasination attempt
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	We Owe It To Our Hearts To Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. all mistakes are mine and none of the characters are mine.  
> Constructive feedbacks are welcome.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open, flitting around the room, and squinting at contact with the fluorescent lights.

“Kara” she said groggily.

“Yes, my love, I’m here” Kara responded in a tremulous voice, held her hand, almost too tight and Lena turned to the direction of her voice. “How do you feel baby?”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand to assure her she was alright, but her heartbeat betrayed her, and she realized from the tension in Kara’s grasp on her hand she had been made. “I’m not entirely fine seeing as my lunatic brother is relentless in his ardent pursuit to end our lives, but I have you and we are here Kara, and that is enough for me baby.

Kara asked, “How do you feel physically? Are you in any pain? Where—” Alex walks into the room, worry visible in her expression until a momentary relief flashed through the worry upon seeing Lena conscious.

“Lena!” Excitedly slammed the door and skipped to Lena’s bedside and held her other had. “You’re awake and you’re fine…and you’re talking” Alex released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and rasped “Thank God, I don’t know what we…My sister would do if we had lost you so please please please stay alive for the sanity of all of us.”

“I will try to live for as long as I can but at the rate we are going, my nine lives diminish by the second” she chuckled. “and also—”

Kara fuming and exasperated seeing Lena make a joke at the expense of their impending mortality “I don’t see the joke here Lee, this--” She gestured between them and eyed Lena’s head wound suspiciously. “None of this is funny and we should not normalize it. This is not right Lee.” Her voice cracked at the end and the tears she had been holding back finally broke through her resolve.

Lena, heartbroken at the sight of wailing Kara, despite her pain motioned for Kara to join her on the tiny DEO hospital bed. “Come here my love”.

“I’m fine here, and you are hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you anymore that you already are.”

At Lena’s steely gaze and after a moment’s hesitation Kara relented and laid next to Lena with her head on her chest and still sobbing. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and weaved her fingers through her hair stroking it at a comforting pace.

“I’m sorry if I trivialized the whole situation. Alex can you give us some time alone?” Alex nodded her assent and touched Lena’s shoulder before exiting the room.

Kara, after letting out all her frustrations and reduced to sobs spoke up “Why are we still doing this?” She motioned between them.

“Doing what?” Lena asked even though she knew what Kara meant.

“I think you know Lee, you know what I’m asking so please tell me why… why we are still doing this when your brother has clearly stated and vividly expressed his distaste towards our love.”

“Kara, darling look at me” Lena shuffled back and winced at the movement. She tilted Kara’s chin up to be eye level with her and Kara smiled at her. “There you are” She said locking eyes with the cerulean orbs, albeit sad, still full of love and hope.

“We are still doing this because we must Kara. I…I know this is not an ideal answer, but I believe we owe it to our hearts to try this” She mimicked Kara’s earlier motion which earned her a small chuckle from Kara. “I may not have known it since the beginning, but I have always felt it since our first meeting, that you, Kara Zor-El will be someone my heart will know and cherish, and I was not wrong.” With the pad of her thumb, she gently wiped a tear from Kara’s cheek. “Now I know it wasn’t easy getting to where we are now, but I think my brother’s futile attempts to end our lives…each attempt has only proven to serve my hypothesis right in many ways—” Lena was cut off by Kara’s abrupt head cock and failing glare.

Kara, seeming utterly livid. “Really, Lee, you hypothesized our impending mortality? Since when? Surely not the first time we met, so when?

Lena’s attempt to stifle a laugh failed thereby fuelling Kara’s rage. “Honey please listen to me…just please let me finish and then you can admonish me afterwards.”

Kara laid back in her original position and gestured for Lena to continue.

“What I meant was that we have only grown stronger and each attempt has only brought us closer to each other and I’m not saying that it is ok that our lives are on the chopping block all the time, I’m just letting you know that every threat, every gunshot wound, every stab wound and my current predicament; sonic blast impairment, has only ever made me love and known you more and all my life I haven’t felt connected to anyone as I am to you. So, I want you to know that if in the end, I succumb to my fate—” Kara interjects.

“Lena please…please don’t say that, please— “Lena raises her hand to stop Kara from rambling on.

“This is a conversation we must have, and you have to...” Her voice cracked. “Kara you have to listen to me, hear me and comprehend what I say. If I do succumb to death, please my love I want you to know that my life and everything leading up to that final moment was worth it, every bit of it because it lead me to you, though not in a linear path but it was always to you and I know and understand now why things had to be how they were and for once in my life I am ok with it .” Lena wiped her tears, unaware she was even leaking but Kara took her hand and wiped the rest for her, held Lena’s hand against her chest.

Lena continued “I love you Kara, I am so madly in love with you it makes me completely bonkers to not have all the time to show you just how much. But I want you to remember that you are the love for me now and ever, this life and all others and nothing will change that. So, whatever happens I want you to remember that I lived, I laughed, and I loved you way more than my heart could take because life, in its twisted and ornate ways took me to one Kara Zor-El and made my life more beautiful and colourful than I could have ever imagined. My life is YOU my love, it always has been and always will be.” She smiled and per her initial request continued “You can chastise me now for my carelessness— “Before she could finish Kara smashed their lips in a fervent kiss to express;

I Love You.

I know You Love Me

I hear you.

You are heard and understood.

After catching their breath, Kara looked into Lena’s eyes with more love and adoration Lena has ever seen and said “I don’t want you to keep getting hurt because our hearts can’t seem to keep their vessels off each other…I will never forgive myself if something happened and I cant live in a world where you’re not in it Lee” Out of nowhere she burst into tears which resulted into a 30mins wailing.

Lena held Kara tightly, close to her heart and whispered soothing and assuring words into her ears. “Let it all out baby, but know that right here, right now, I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine.” Kara nods into the crook of Lena’s shoulder as her sobs subsided.

Finally gaining her composure, Kara continued “I’m so in love with you Lee, it goes beyond time and space” Lena held onto her tightly to convey through the hold how much she adores and cherishes the blue-eyed maiden with every fibre of her being and Kara feels it all and accepts it.

“I love you sooo much Lee, more than I could ever comprehend, and…and I…” Lena touched Kara’s lips with her index finger to ground her. “Breathe Kara, breathe with me.” She took Kara’s hand and placed it on her chest.

“Listen to my heartbeat and breathe with me, follow my heart baby” Kara acquiesced and finally grounded herself to be able to speak coherently.

“Even after all these years, I’m still a flustering mess around you” She chuckled. “I love you Lee, not the complete kind of love but one of growth, each day I find new ways to love you more, immensely and I want to keep experiencing that with you because it is thrilling in itself, and I wouldn’t have it any other way but I can’t also help that my love for you is also the bane of your existence. And...” Lena wiped a tear that had escaped Kara’s eyes.

“I know darling, I feel the same way too but know that being with you and knowing the repercussions, has never been a quandary for me. It is my choice, always has been and whatever consequence looms over us, I shall accept for you are utterly worth it. We…” She motioned between them. “We are worth all of it.”

“So, what is next?” Kara asked.

“We go home my love, as much as I’m used to convalescing in the DEO, I’d very much like to spend any little time I get with the love of my life in the comfort and privacy of our home.” Lena quirked an eyebrow hoping to get a message along to Kara.

After a five-minute gazing contest, it appears Kara finally grasped the subtlety of the message and yelled for Alex to check Lena up before they exit the DEO.

Lex, in his promise to make Lena’s life utterly miserable if she does not break her commitment to Kara inadvertently brings them closer with each attempt and it seems this time wasn’t any different to the lovestruck couple. Oh what a life it will be to have such unyielding and undying love in our lives.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts and thank you for making it this far.


End file.
